Wyspa młodości
Wyspa młodości – czwarty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Chcąc odzyskać swoją straconą młodość, Esteban szuka legendarnej fontanny młodości, ale wszystko się komplikuje, gdy on z niej pije za dużo wody. Streszczenie Jest dzień urodzin Estebana. Elena otrzymuje od służby listę wszystkiego, co gotowe na przyjęcie, gdy nagle pojawia się Esteban, który pyta się jej, czy jest coś, czego by dopilnował. Elena wmawia, że wszystko już dopilnowane, i wtedy z sali Wielkiej Rady wychodzi Armando, któremu Elena każe szybko się schować, bo Esteban jest obok. Elena wmawia kuzynowi, że to są sprawy księżniczki, i po tym, jak ona poszła do sali, Esteban załamuje się faktem, że jego kuzynka nie pamięta o jego urodzinach. Jednak Elena wraz z rodziną szykują przyjęcie niespodziankę, o czym Esteban nie wie. Luisa ma w planach zrobić śmietankowy tort, który jest ulubionym tortem Estebana. Francisco ma zamiar zaśpiewać piosenkę, ale Izabela postanawia zaśpiewać z dziadkiem w duecie. Mateo ma urządzić pokaz magii na przyjęciu, ale gdy pokazuje zaklęcie lewitacji, przypadkiem niszczy prezent Armando. Elena mówi Mateo, że mają razem odciągnąć Estebana od zamku, żeby nie odkrył niespodzianki, i postanawia zabrać kuzyna na żeglowanie, gdyż to jego ulubione zajęcie. W bibliotece Esteban mówi Higginsowi, że nikt już nie zwraca na niego uwagi, bo jest już coraz starszy, i życzy sobie znów być młodym, po czym wyznaje, że miał wiele marzeń, których nigdy nie spełnił, bo zawsze inni mu mówili, co ma robić, zwłaszcza jego dziadkowie, potem Shuriki, a teraz Elena. W tej chwili przychodzi Elena, która zaprasza kuzyna na żeglowanie. Mateo pokazuje starą żeglarską mapę jego dziadka, która okazuje się być zaczarowana i która pokazuje różne miejsca. Esteban zauważa jedno miejsce i mówi, że to wyspa Santalos, po czym postanawia tam popłynąć. Gdy Esteban prowadzi grupę na statek, Elena pyta się go, po co on chce płynąć na Santalos. Esteban mówi, że na wyspie znajduje się fontanna młodości z magiczną wodą, a ten, kto się jej napije, staje się młodszy. Mateo natomiast mówi, że czasem ta wyspa jest nieopodal wybrzeża, a innym razem po drugiej stronie globu. Esteban mówi Higginsowi, że jak wypije magiczną wodę, znów stanie się młody i jego życie będzie wreszcie takie, o jakim marzył. Podczas przygotowań do przyjęcia, Izabela pokazuje dziadkowi instrument, który stworzyła - "Gitardeon", który jest połączeniem gitary z akordeonem. Gdy Izabela ćwiczy piosenkę z dziadkiem, ten nie wytrzymuje przez to, jak gitardeon głośno brzmi, co prowadzi do poważnej dyskusji co do tego, jak piosenka powinna brzmieć. Izabela tłumaczy dziadkowi, że chciała spróbować czegoś nowego. Francisco natomiast mówi, że albo zagrają piosenkę, jak powinno, albo wcale. Luisa postanawia urządzić występ przed służbą, która zdecyduje, która wersja piosenki jest najlepsza. Izabela i Francisco zgadzają się na to. Tymczasem Elena, Esteban i Mateo dopływają do Santalos. Esteban szybko zabiera Elenę i Mateo na ląd i potem biegnie w głąb lądu, jednocześnie zabierając ze sobą mapę. Elena i Mateo natychmiast gonią Estebana. Esteban znajduje fontannę młodości i natychmiast pije wodę, ale gdy zauważa przez odbicie w tafli wody, że nie odmłodniał, pije więcej wody. W tej chwili Elena i Mateo znajdują Estebana, który już się zmienił w nastolatka, co go uszczęśliwia. Mateo ostrzega Estebana, że woda jest magiczna, ale ten nie słucha i wlewa wodę do bidonu, żeby pozostać młodym. Esteban potem wchodzi na drzewo i huśta się po lianach, a Elena i Mateo próbują go dogonić. W trakcie pościgu, Mateo zauważa, jak małpa je płatek kwiatka i natychmiast się starzeje. Esteban dociera do Higginsa, który go nie rozpoznaje. Gdy Esteban tłumaczy Higginsowi, że jest jego szefem, nagle zmienia się w małego chłopca i w tej chwili przychodzą Elena i Mateo. Mateo tłumaczy Estebanowi, że ten zmienił się w chłopca, bo wypił za dużo wody. Esteban wścieka się tym, że jest mały, przez co wszyscy będą mu rozkazywać, i znowu chce być dorosły. Mateo mówi Elenie, że jedna małpa zestarzała się, jak zjadła kawałek kwiatka. Esteban zgaduje, że to kwiatek, który postarza, i chce go zjeść. Mateo mówi, że kwiatek jest koło wodospadu, po czym Esteban zabiera mu mapę i biegnie w stronę wodospadu, a Elena i Mateo go gonią. W pałacu Izabela i Francisco prezentują przed służbą dwie wersje piosenki. Służbie najbardziej się podoba wersja Izabeli. Izabela załamuje się, gdy widzi, jak jej dziadek odchodzi z żalem. Na wyspie, gdy Esteban biegnie przez wyspę, zauważa na drodze bagnisko i przeskakuje je, ale ląduje prosto w bagnisku i zaczyna tonąć. Elena i Mateo podają Estebanowi gałąź i szybko go wyciągają z bagniska. Mateo pokazuje na mapie, gdzie jest kwiatek, po czym Esteban znów ucieka. Esteban znajduje kwiatek i, gdy próbuje go zjeść, Elena ostrzega go, żeby nie jadł za dużo. Esteban nie słucha Eleny i znów ucieka, po czym wchodzi na drzewo. Wiatr wywiewa Estebanowi z ręki kwiatek, który ląduje w krzaku na pobliskiej skale. Esteban traci równowagę i prawie spada, ale szybko chwyta się gałęzi. W tej chwili Esteban zmienia się w niemowlę. Gdy gałąź zaczyna się łamać, Elena wchodzi na drzewo, żeby uratować kuzyna. Gałąź się łamie, ale Elena w ostatniej chwili łapie Estebana i uspokaja go kołysanką. Słońce zachodzi, przez co wyspa zaczyna znikać. Mateo rzuca na siebie zaklęcie lewitacji i leci po kwiatek, ale zostaje rozproszony przez ptaki i spada. Na szczęście Mateo w ostatniej chwili znów rzuca na siebie zaklęcie i tym razem udaje mu się zdobyć kwiatek. Gdy Elena próbuje dać Estebanowi kwiatek, on nie chce go zjeść, gdyż był w dzieciństwie niejadkiem. Elena więc podpuszcza Estebana do jedzenia sztuczką, która go przekonywała do jedzenia: Lecący Jagun do gniazda. Dzięki tej sztuczce, Esteban je kwiatek i odzyskuje normalny wiek. Elena, Esteban i Mateo natychmiast uciekają. Podczas przeskakiwania wąwozu, Elena i Esteban wpadają na siebie, przez co bidon z wodą wpada do wąwozu, a Elena traci równowagę po lądowaniu i też wpada do wąwozu. Esteban czuje się rozdarty między uratowaniem kuzynki i wody, po czym w końcu dokonuje wyboru i ratuje Elenę, a bidon wpada do strumienia w wąwozie. Esteban mówi Elenie, że uratował jej życie, ponieważ ona wcześniej uratowała jego. Elenie, Estebanowi i Mateo udaje się w ostatniej chwili uciec z wyspy, która całkowicie znika. Podczas powrotu do domu, Esteban jest załamany tym, że już zawsze będzie stary. Elena pociesza kuzyna, mówiąc mu, że woli go w tym wieku. Gdy Elena i Mateo przyprowadzają Estebana do pałacu, wszyscy go zaskakują przyjęciem niespodzianką. Luisa mówi Estebanowi, że Elena wszystko zorganizowała. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że wszystko zrobiła dla jej ulubionego kuzyna. Esteban natomiast tłumaczy Elenie, że ona ma tylko jednego kuzyna. Elena mówi Estebanowi, iż wie, że on w głębi serca też ją bardzo kocha. Izabela nie chce zaśpiewać piosenki sama i postanawia śpiewać z dziadkiem w ich wspólnym stylu. Izabela i Francisco śpiewają piosenkę Estebanowi, który się wzrusza. Elena współczuje kuzynowi, że on już nie będzie młodszy. Esteban mówi Elenie, że jest lepiej, jak on ma swoje lata. Luisa potem wręcza Estebanowi jego ulubiony śmietankowy tort, po czym on myśli życzenie i dmucha świeczki, i świętuje z rodziną swoje urodziny. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Esteban wyjawia, jak wyglądało jego życie sprzed 41 lat. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Kanclerz Esteban * Mateo de Alva * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores Pozostali bohaterowie * Luisa Flores * Armando Gutierrez * Higgins * Shuriki (wspomniana) * Alakazar (wspomniany) * Król Raul (obraz) * Królowa Lucia (obraz) * Małpa * Królewscy służący * Królewscy kucharze * Muzycy Piosenki * Kołysanka – Elena * Piosenka urodzinowa – Izabela i Francisco Kontynuacja * Shuriki przejęła władzę nad Avalorem, co było widać w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" i w filmie ''Elena i sekret Avaloru''. Ciekawostki * Esteban czyta tytuł odcinka. * Wyspa młodości jest nawiązana z Fontanną młodości. * Zostaje ujawnione, że Esteban służył Shuriki przez 41 lat. * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym są dwie piosenki. * Wynalazek Izabeli w tym odcinku to "Gitardeon", który jest połączeniem gitary z akordeonem. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Ready of Rule (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Gotowa, by rządzić), który wszedł do sprzedaży 6 grudnia 2016 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka o tym samym tytule, która została wydana 2 stycznia 2018 roku. * Morał: Powinieneś zawsze słuchać dorosłego i robić to, co mówi dorosły. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1